Of Grass and Summer
by xxSkinnyBearxx
Summary: Scorpius muses over his dislike of summer, and his friendship with Albus. AS/S. Written for prompt #16 of my word challenge.


**A/N:**This is the first story inspired by the word challenge that I'm currently working on. It's been a long time since I've written anything, so I'm sorry if it's shitty. xD  
The complete word challenge list can be found on my profile.

**

* * *

****  
Title: **"Of Grass and Summer"  
**Author:** xxSkinnyBearxx  
**Challenge**: #16 – Grass  
**Pairing:**Albus/Scorpius  
**Warnings: **M/M romance, fluff

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by the talented Ms. J.K. Rowling. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**

* * *

**

**Of Grass and Summer**

Scorpius Malfoy hated summer. He always had, for as far back as he could remember.

First of all, it was too hot. The sun would blaze down onto his delicate skin and turn it a bright cherry red. If there was one thing Scorpius knew for sure about his family, it was that Malfoys don't tan - they burn.

Summer also brought all the pretty flowers to full bloom. And all those pretty flowers played hell on Scorpius' sinuses. He couldn't even look twice at a lilac without sneezing his head off.

But the part that Scorpius hated most about summer was that summer meant no school. And no school meant he had to go home. And that meant spending weeks with his grandparents, which Scorpius would rather bash his head into a wall than sit through another family dinner hearing about the 'good 'ol days' when the Dark Lord was in power. Merlin help him if his grandfather ever found out who his best friend was.

Scorpius glared at the aforementioned best friend. Maybe it was time to reconsider his taste in companions.

"I can't believe you talked me into this. It's scorching outside!" Scorpius pouted.

Albus Severus Potter rolled his eyes. "What are you, a vampire? A little bit of sun won't kill you!" The brunette climbed higher into the tree he currently occupied.

"We Malfoys have very delicate skin. Oh, look! I'm turning red already!" The blonde Slytherin whined as he examined his arm.

"Maybe you wouldn't be if you were climbing the tree like we were supposed to be doing!" Albus called down, dangling his legs from where he sat on a large branch.

"I said I'd come outside with you; I never agreed to climbing the tree!" Scorpius yelled back to him. He plopped down against the trunk of the tree and folded his arms against his chest. "I should just go back inside. My sinuses are already driving me mad."

A large acorn plummeted from the tree and landed directly on Scorpius' blonde head. Albus roared with laughter from above.

"Ouch! AL! Get down from there!" Scorpius yelled, rubbing his injured skull.

"Oh, fine. Coming, mother!" the brunette lowered himself off the branch and jumped to the ground.

Scorpius swatted him on the arm as he sat down next to him. "That hurt, you berk."

"Sorry.", Albus chuckled.

The two friends sat in companionable silence, Al pulling bits of grass from the ground and piling them on Scorpius' knee.

"Scorp?" Albus said quietly, his fingers stopping their work momentarily.

"Hmm?" the blonde hummed, frowning at the large pile of grass from his knee. Hopefully it wouldn't stain his pants.

"I talked to my dad the other day..." the brunette ventured.

Scorpius realized he had been staring at the others thin fingers. He shook his head slightly, and brought his eyes up to look Albus in the face.

The other boy was staring at the ground, his hand now grabbing at larger chunks of grass. His mouth was moving slowly.

"Sorry, what was that?" Scorpius asked.

"My dad - he said it was okay if, you know, you wanted to come over to our house this summer. Just for a few days. Lily and James are inviting some of their friends, so dad told me I could invite some of mine." Albus' cheeks tinged pink, and he looked up at Scorpius. "So, I said I wanted you to come. If - if you want..."

The blonde stared into the large questioning eyes of his friend. They were so green. Almost as green as the grass that was heaped on his knee.

The green eyes blinked a few times, and then looked away.

"I understand if you don't want to. Your grandparents are coming from France, aren't they? You should probably spend time with them, anyway."

"No!" Scorpius jumped, his brain finally registering the words. "I mean, I see them every summer, don't I? I'm sure they won't miss me." _And I sure as hell won't miss them._

"I'd love to come to your house." Scorpius said. Shyly, he let his fingers edge their way to his friend's tan ones.

Albus smiled slightly and laced their fingers together.

_Maybe_… Scorpius thought. _Maybe summer isn't so bad after all._


End file.
